


What have I done to deserve this?

by Renix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renix/pseuds/Renix
Summary: In the middle of a mission Jason's world gets turned upside down.
Relationships: Jason Todd/ Slade Wilson/ Roman Sionis, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	What have I done to deserve this?

* * * Now * * * 

This was so wrong! So wrong! No, he couldn’t believe it and he wouldn’t. Nop, no way in hell and back. The gods, the fates, the multiverse itself were mocking him. Because they were telling him that not only did he have two soulmates, but that they were them!

* * * Earlier that day * * *

This was the night. Jayson had waited for it an entire month all the while plotting, planning and preparing everything. There was a new trafficking ring in Gotham which was selling children into slavery and prostitution. They were abducting them from the streets, mainly orphans who had no one to report them missing- thus the police not noticing anything was amiss. Yet, Jason noticed. Because those were the children that he swore to protect at all costs. His kids. His blood starts boiling at the thought of it.

"Calm down, Jayson. You have to focus," he whispers into his mostly bare safehouse. He hadn’t bothered with getting more than the absolutely necessary furniture for this one. He had acquired it just for this job and then he would abandon it. Anyway, back at the topic at hand.

The plan was really simple. The operation was run by an Italian mafia boss, named Moretti. He would break in his house blazing guns and firing bullets, take out his security men and kill him. End of story.

It wasn’t the first time their paths had crossed. The outlaws had taken out his network when they had been in Italy some years ago. After he had kicked his ass within an inch of his life, Jayson had left him with a bullet in each kneecap. A warning to everyone who dared to mess with kids, especially when the Red Hood was near. Now, he wishes he had put those bullets in his head instead. He didn’t kill at that time having fallen into a truce with Bruce and the family and trying to remain in their good graces by following their rules. He couldn’t be bothered anymore. For one Bruce would never be satisfied and secondly Jayson never believed in THE rule. Scums like them don’t change, Bruce. They should be put six feet under, not behind bars. If Jayson was the only one willing to do so then, so be it.

He knew his plan wasn’t contingent. Something could go wrong, namely Batman showing up and ruining all the fun. That’s why he had Roy make some fake incriminating evidence. All he needed to do was to plant them throughout the house, make an anonymous call to the GCPD and the bastard would be in Blackgate in no time. From there his days remaining in the land of living could be counted in one hand. Maretti had many "friends" in there. He would be gone for good and guess what? He wouldn’t be the one pulling the trigger. How was the saying going? Two birds with a crowbar? He chuckles. And Dick thinks he doesn’t have any humor!

He grabs his favorite pistols from the table and places them in his thigh holsters.

"Let’s get the show started".

* * * * * 

Entering the house was too easy. The guards were nowhere to be found which made Jayson be suspicious and on edge. This could be a trap but he couldn’t retreat now. In hindsight, maybe he should have. Then he wouldn’t be in this fucked up situation. Kicking down the door to Moretti’s office, guns drown and ready, he finds said man on his chair dead, a bullet hole adorning his forehead. Well, that made his job so much easier. On his right and left side were Deathstroke and Black Mask respectively, his current massive problems, arguing over… well, he was in no state of mind to understand. Because, he was occupied with refusing to acknowledge what he was seeing.

* * * Now * * * 

"What the fuck?" he shouts drawing the attention of the other two still alive occupants of the room who had stopped their argument at his loud entrance and starred at him in puzzlement. Puzzlement which quickly turned into surprise and then amusement when they noticed what had made him so upset.

Of course his string of fate- more likely of doom- appeared now. Of course it was attached to Deathstroke and Black Mask’s strings. Of course his life sucked. Of course-

Fingers snap in front of his eyes. While he was busy having a life crisis, Slade had crossed the distance between them and moved to stand in front of him.

"You ok, kid?" he asks. No, he was not ok. At all. He didn’t know what to do in a situation like this. He was feeling like the world was out to get him, which was pretty much how he felt all the time now that he thought about it. The only difference was that he felt helpless too. He couldn’t cut his thread. Sure, he could ignore it for all it was worth but not sever it. Believe him when he says that if he could he would in an instant. Instead he does the only thing left to do in this situation. Turn on his default mode. Sarcasm.

"Yes, why wouldn’t I be? It’s not like I just found out two of my worst enemies are destined to be my soul’s other half. Soul’s thirds?" He sounds hysterical even to his own ears. Slade lifts an eyebrow unamused at his theatrics. 

"When you are done acting like the drama queen your brother is," he drawls, "you can start explaining what you are doing here."

"What I am doing here? What about you? And him?" he points to Roman aggressively.

"Why don’t we all go somewhere else to discuss …whatever this is," interjects Roman, completely calm and collected, gesturing among them. "GCPD will arrive shortly and I don’t want to be found here and I am guessing neither do you." He along with Slade send him a look, silently prompting him to get his ass moving. In return, he crosses his arms.

"Nah uh, I am not going anywhere with you two" he refuses stubbornly.

"Kid, we should discuss this," says Slade seriously, emphasizing the "we". His matter of fact voice grits on Jason’s nerves more.

"This", he makes air quotes, "can crawl back to where it came from and on its way to wherever that is it can find and bring me back my peace of mind. And stop calling me a kid" he stomps his foot.

"Stop acting like one then and cooperate" he counters.

"I think enough time was wasted already" interrupts once again Roman, a little angrily. "Jason, cease your tantrum and let’s get going."

"I don’t take orders from you Roman anymore" growls Jason.

"You didn’t follow them even when you worked for me anyway" he replies exasperated.

Jason opens his mouth to say something smart but what comes out instead is a squeal, which he denies it ever happened, as he is thrown over a fed up Slade’s shoulder like he weights nothing. Damn super serum strength.

"Let’s go" he declares taking a couple of steps unbothered by Jason’s struggling.

"Why am I the only one freaking out here?"

"If you continue your antics, I will take you out" Slade deadpans. Of course Jayson isn’t deterred.

"I want to see you try," he taunts. No sooner had he finished talking than a strong hand pressed the nerves on his neck with sharp accuracy and darkness takes over him.

He wakes up unarmed and in his underwear in a big soft bed to what he later finds out is Roman’s private penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> In order to tie up some loose ends in the story, I would like to add the following:  
> • Firstly, in this au everyone has a string on their finger since their birth leading them to their soulmate (one or more), but they can't see them. The strings show up when all participants involved in the fateful bond are close and from then on they are visible only to them. The participants can't break the bond but they can choose to ignore it if they don't want it and have different partners.  
> • Secondly, Slade was there because he had a contract to see through and Roman was making an arms deal with Moretti. Moretti wanted to equip his men with better weapons and Roman would provide them. That they were all there at the same time was a coincidence ( or fate!)  
> • Lastly, the ending is up to you to decide. I am not writing a second chapter to this as it was meant to be an oneshot. But in my mind, it is a happy ending with the three of them figuring out how to work things between them. After a lot of coaxing from Slade and Roman's side of course as Jason is really stubborn. But he warms up to them eventually. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you still have questions ask in the comments. I will reply as soon as possible.


End file.
